


O Holy Night

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [39]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Steve and Billy, Family Fluff, Harringrove, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Soft Billy Hargrove, Surprise pregnancy, Twins, fluffy cuteness, parents!harringrove, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: It’s Christmas in the Harrington-Hargrove household and there are a few surprises a certain someone has for a significant other.One-shot based on the song O Holy Night covered by Lea Michele (glee version).
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	O Holy Night

Steve and Billy were pressed against each other, warm under their heated blanket lightly snoring both in somewhat of a deep sleep. They didn’t get to bed until almost two in the morning because Steve had to finish wrapping the kids’ gifts and place them under the tree in a specific way so it’ll be nice for pictures. Billy was in charge of filling their stockings and took them down from the mantle, setting them under the tree along with their gifts. They sure do spoil their little ones with the amount of gifts that were under their tree. By the time they returned to their room, they undressed down to their boxes, pulled on some kind of Christmas pajama pants and collapsed into bed, tangled in each others’ arms.

Now, it was nearly 8AM and Steve was kinda in and out of sleep. He groaned as he turned away from Billy so that he could stretch and rub his eyes, letting them adjust to the sun that lit up their room through their sheer cream colored curtains. Billy was still out cold and stirred a bit when Steve moved but stayed asleep.

Steve was shocked at the time, because usually their tiny humans wake them up at the crack of dawn to see if Santa came, but for some reason they weren’t awake yet. Steve figured he could enjoy the silence while it lasts because who knows when the six year old monsters are gonna-

Just then, he could hear a door creak as it slowly opened down the hall. Steve smiles to himself when he hears another door open, creaking from the slightly old hinges. They were up.

Two pairs of feet scurried down the hall along the cold wood floor to their parents’ bedroom. Steve closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Billy hoping the kids would still think they’re asleep, or at least he’s still asleep.

Their bedroom is opened and Steve can hear the two of them exchange quiet giggles to each other before they run to either side of the bed and climb on top of their parents.

“Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!” Eva shouts, stepping all over Billy and right over his crotch causing him to jolt awake.

“Hmmf!” He groans and opens his eyes, coming face to face with his little girl.

“Hi.” She smiles at him with her two front teeth missing.

“Hi.” Billy chuckles and looks over at Steve who was being held down by their son, Beckett. “What are you two rugrats doing?” He asks.

“It’s Christmas daddy! Get up! Santa came!” She beams, tugging Billy’s hand to get off the bed.

“How do you know he came?” Steve asks, sitting up and moving Beckett from his lap. “Did you two snoop?”

“No!” They both say, voices filled with excitement.

“C’mon! Can we please open presents?!”

“Yeah please?” Both kids now stuck their bottom lips out and gave their best puppy dog eyes to their parents hoping they’d give in.

“Okay, okay.” Steve sighs and starts to move from the bed and both kids cheered, jumping off to run downstairs and see what “Santa’” brought them.

Billy gets up with his husband and they make their way to the bathroom quickly brushing their teeth then head downstairs to join their kids.

“Look what Santa brought us!” Eva beams and jumps up and down, squealing at the sight of all these gifts with her name of it.

“Oh boy. I guess you both were extra good this year huh?” Billy asks, watching with a smile on his face at how excited his kids were.

“Can we open them?!” Beckett asks and already has a gift sitting in his lap ready to tear off the wrapping paper. “Please! Please! Please!”

“Okay, hold on a second just relax.” Steve settles the kids and sits next to his husband on their couch. “How about daddy makes his special hot chocolate then we can open gifts?” He suggests and both kids groan. Steve sighs, rolling his eyes at his husband with a playful grin. “Then how ‘bout some coffee for us?”

“Sure. I’ll be back.” Billy gives Steve a quick kiss then gets up to go into the kitchen.

Thankfully, Steve had set a timer last night for the coffee to be ready by the time they woke up so all Billy had to do was pour their cups and they were good. So he took care of the coffee and then started boiling some milk on the stove at low heat so the kids’ hot chocolate.

When he returned to the living holding two mugs, the kids were getting antsy about waiting and kept begging Steve to let them open ‘em.

Billy sat down, took a sip of his coffee, and looked down at his tiny humans. “Alright, go ‘head.”

“Yay!” They cheer.

Both kids started to rip through the wrapping paper, gift after gift, gasping every time they held something they asked for while Steve and Billy were oohing and ahhing, going along for their kids’ enjoyment.

“Mommy look! Santa got me a microphone for when I sing!” Eva held up the pink device with wide eyes and a huge smile spread across her face.

“Cool! Santa must know how much you love to put on performances for us.”

“Yeah! And look! I also got an art set!”

“Oh wow! Maybe now you can paint mommy pictures to hang in his classroom?”

Eva frantically nods and moves onto opening more of her gifts while Beckett unwrapped yet another lego set he wanted.

“It’s the Millennium Falcon! Oh my god!” Beckett’s jaw literally dropped to the floor when he picked it up, the box bigger than him just about.

“Woah! That’s so cool, bud.” Billy says and takes another sip of his coffee. “Is that the one you wanted?”

“Uh-huh! I can’t wait to build it!”

“I can.” Billy mutters and Steve elbows him in his side. It’s no surprise then the kids want their new toys either played with or built right then and there. They share a look then focus back on their kids who were still unwrapping presents.

After many slime kits, lego sets, clothes, hair accessories, movies, books, barbies, action figures, and shoes were unwrapped. The kids sat in the middle of the mess they made with the wrapping paper, looking up at their parents.

“All done?” Steve asks. “There aren’t any more for you two?”

“No. Just for you, daddy, and everyone else for later.”

“Hmm. That’s funny.” Steve hums and shares a confused look with his husband. “I could’ve sworn there were more than that.” He gets up and searches around the tree pulling two very well hidden gifts out for Eva and Beckett.

The kids both get all giddy as Steve hands them the wrapped gifts that were in different paper than the others.

“These are from daddy and I.” He tells them and sits back on the couch with Billy, the two of them smiling waiting for the kids to see what’s inside.

Eva and Beckett wasted no time tearing off the wrapping paper and were utterly surprised at what sat in their laps. Both kids gasp then squeal to each other as they both got an iPad mini for their big gift this year.

“Do you like them?” Billy asks.

“Yes!”

“Well just so you know there will be rules about using them. There will be certain apps you can and can’t use and every night they’ll stay in our room so you don’t overuse them.”

“Okay! Thank you mommy!” Eva jumped up first and hugged Steve as did her brother then they moved onto Billy. “Thank you daddy.”

“You’re welcome guys. Did you get everything you wanted?”

“Yeah!”

“Yep!”

“This is the best Christmas ever!” Eva adds, full of joy and excitement eager to play with her toys.

“Good.” Billy smiles at his kids, kissing them on their heads then gets up to go bring some more gifts out. “This is for you.” He tells Steve, dragging a big box along the floor.

“Billy? I thought we agreed no gifts to each other this year? What is it?”

“Well you’ll have to unwrap it to see.” Billy says.

Steve happily sighs and rips the wrapping paper off the box, eyes widening at his gift. “Oh my god! You got me a Roomba! I’ve been dying for one of these things so I don’t have to keep cleaning these damn floors.” Steve was clearly happy and satisfied with his gift from his family.

“I knew you’ve been wanting one so I got it on sale and well yeah.” Billy explains and Steve smiles at him. “This is from Eva and Beckett.” Billy hands him another big gift.

“Ooh another big one. Hmm.” Steve gets onto unwrapping the gift and gasps again. “An espresso machine?! Aww thank you.” He smiles and pulls his tiny humans in for a big hug. “I love it.” He gives them both kisses.

Steve sets his gifts and gets up to get Billy’s gifts from him and the kids.

“I thought-”

“-Well neither of us kept our agreement.” Steve says and hands Billy one of the gifts. “This is from me and I think you’re gonna love it.”

Billy unwraps his gift and pulls out the box. “A Theragun! Oh this is gonna be used every day when I come home from work. Thanks babe.” Billy kisses his husband then moves onto the next gift from the kids. “Alright let’s see what we got here….an apple watch?! Oh my gosh! I was not expecting this.”

“Well we thought since mommy has one you’d like one too. Do you like it?” Eva asks.

“I love it. I’ll make sure to wear it everyday.” He tells her and gives them both a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, you guys.”

(A/N: Just to clarify, Steve and Billy bought their kids gifts for each other. The kids don’t just have hundreds of dollars lying around because that’d be insane. LOL. Billy bought both gifts for Steve and Steve bought both gifts for Billy. Okay back to reading ;))

“Alright, let's clean all this wrapping paper up then have some breakfast.” Steve says and goes to get some garbage bags.

Steve then makes some breakfast for his family, with some help from Eva, since the rest of their families and friends were coming over for the holiday. Billy was in the living room with Beckett starting to build one of the lego sets he just got that morning. Both kids were surely satisfied with their gifts

**\---**

  
Later that the day, the house was packed with their family members, mostly friends, leaving Eva and Beckett as the only kids but they didn’t mind since of course they were spoiled by all the adults.

Steve was in the kitchen working his ass off to make a huge spread for dinner with help from his sister-in law, Max, Nancy, El, and Joyce. The table was set for and decorated for the festive holiday so once stuff was ready, they set it out on the table before calling everyone in to eat.

Steve and Billy sat at the heads of the table with their friends and family members down each side. Eva was sitting down by Steve while Beckett was by Billy since they both needed some help with their food.

Both men would glance up at each other during whatever conversation they were having with whomever was talking to them and had this feeling inside them of being eternally grateful.

Being back in Indiana was better for both of them. When they graduated high school, they moved out west to California. Billy was dying to go back and take the love of his life with him. They both went to college, Steve getting his Masters in Childhood Education while Billy got his Law degree. They got married and had their twins but they became unhappy being away from everyone and wanted their kids to be raised in a place they’re more than familiar with. California will always be there but Indiana was their home so they had a summer home out in Cali and spent a majority of their time in Indianapolis where they lived. Hawkins wasn’t right for them but somewhere close was okay and enough for the family of four to relocate.

After dinner and lots of spiked eggnog, wine, and beer, everyone moved over to the living room and did more gift exchanging between each other.

By 9:30, their guests started to head out because they were either buzzed or on the verge of being drunk. Steve made sure there was a designated driver for those who’ve been drinking more than usual. The guests thanked Steve and Billy for hosting a holiday before they left.

Max and her boyfriend, Owen were the last to leave. She hugged her brother and Steve, thanking them for having them over and was seen out to her car by Billy. He came back inside with a chill and closed the door, locking it behind him.

Steve and Billy were now the only ones standing.

Their kids were passed out on the floor in the middle of their toys so they walked around them and grabbed a blanket, cuddling together by the fire while drinking some regular eggnog.

“Well, it looks like we have another Christmas in the books.” Billy says, looking over his shoulder at his kiddos that were passed out cold on the floor still in their Christmas outfits.

“Yeah.” Steve laughs then turns back to face the fire. “This was our twelfth Christmas together, can you believe that?” Where the hell did the time go?”

“I know. I remember our first Christmas together back in high school. We were alone in your house and we broke into the liquor cabinet aaaanndddd...yeah.” Billy smiles thinking back to that night when he and Steve had sex for the first time.

“That was one of my favorite nights because I got to spend it with you.” Steve says and Billy blushes. “Now we have our babies, well they’re not babies anymore but they’ll always be our babies.”

“Yep. Eva and Beckett definitely put a lot of things into perspective for us when they were born. But I would give my life for them. I love them so much and I love you with my whole heart.”

“Aww, I love you too.” Steve muses then leans into Billy, who closes the gap between them with a heated kiss.

They finish their eggnog then when the fire dies out they carry their kids to their rooms and kiss them goodnight.

When they make their way to their bedroom, Steve pulls his hand away from Billy’s, causing him to turn around.

“I have to go check something. I’ll be right back.” Steve supplies and gives his husband a quick peck then disappears downstairs.

Billy heads into their room and changes out of his clothes, into some pj pants then gets into bed. Steve returns with another gift in his hand which makes Billy smirk.

“Who’s that for?” Billy asks, watching Steve get into bed next to him.

“For you.” Steve starts. “I’ve had this for a while and I think it’s time I give it to you, so here. Merry Christmas, Billy.”

Billy unwraps the small box and his eyes instantly fill with tears as he pulls out a positive pregnant test with a sonogram. His jaw drops and he looks up at Steve who was grinning from ear to ear at his husband’s reaction.

“A-Are you pregnant?” He breathlessly asks.

“Yeah.” Steve exhales, now crying too, and Billy engulfs his husband in a big hug

“Baby.” Billy happily whimpers and brings his hands under Steve’s shirt, splaying it across his flat stomach. “How far along are you?”

“Eight weeks.” Steve says and brings his hand up, running them through Billy’s curls. “I wanted to keep it a surprise for Christmas...Are you mad?” He asks, chewing on his lower.

“Not at all.” Billy swallows and lets Steve lay back so he can raise his shirt. Billy brings his lips to Steve’s abdomen and places a gentle kiss to the warm skin. “It’s so amazing. Our baby.” He smiles and leaves his hand lingering there for a few minutes.

Once Billy was down from his excitement high, he kissed Steve’s belly again then kissed Steve as they two then went to sleep together for the night indeed having the best Christmas ever.


End file.
